Light Fury
The Light Fury (that is commonly known by her specie's name as she wasn't given a official name) is a female dragon that is from a sub-species of Night Furies that appears in the 2019 movie, ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World''. She is Toothless's girlfriend/mate, as well as his main protection and transportation in the third film. Her white scales and one of her common fan-given names being Luna, might be a nod to the white female dragon, of the same name, from How to Fight a Dragon's Fury. As both she and Toothless' book counterpart are of the same species. While Night and Light Furies are sub-species. Appearance The unnamed Light Fury has blue eyes and white scales with glittering textures, that work with her cloaking ability. The glittery texture strips that runs down her white glittery wings are pink, while the rest of her glittering white, mirror-like scales are of a bright sliver-like color that makes it close to a brighter shade of white. The glittery white colouration can also be seen on both flukes of her triangular wings and tail. As well as having some of the pink glittery colouration around the top part of her eyes and on the tip of her nose. Unlike Night Furies, other than the white color of her scales, she has a long spine running down her back and a pair of big ear-like adapters, with a touch of the pink glittery textures on their ends, that site on the top of her head while the pair of her smaller ones are on the side. Personality She prefers to remain free as a wild individual dragon and tolerates the presence compony of other dragons, and like most wild dragons that have had bad encounters and experiences with humans, the unnamed Light Fury choses to never trust one. Even if that said human appears to be a friend to dragons. After she met Toothless, a few time, she begins to to see the Alpha Night Fury as a potential mate, as their species are closely related, and tries to court him with a mating dance. Some of the movements of Toothless's responding dance to her, however, were unusual to the female Light Fury; as Toothless might not lave learned the "proper" mate dance. While his movements put her off him a bit, she later became truly infatuate with him after she saw the Night Fury drew his drawing of her. Once she releases her aloof exterior and puts her guard down, she acts upon her playful and compassionate nature. After witnessing Hiccup risking his life for both her and Toothless, she begins to see and understand, through Toothless' relationship with Hiccup, that not all humans are like Grimmel and the Warlords and becomes more habituate and even comfortable of being around them. As she allows Hiccup and Astrid's children to be around her hatchlings. Powers and Abilities As a dragon, the unnamed Light Fury has the power of flight and to breath fire. Because her kind are from a sub-species of Night Furies, she is able to fly at a great speed that allowed her to save both Toothless and Hiccup in mid-air, without showing any signs of slowing down as she saved a falling Toothless and brought him to the safety of land, before heading back in the air to save their human friend. While the Light Fury's fire power is similar to a Night Fury's plasma blast, her allows the Light Fury to be invisible, for a short period of time, by heating up her mirror-like scale skin for when she flies through her plasma blasts. She is strong enough to carry humans in her claws and on her back, as well as Toothless with minimal effort. Like many Strike class dragons, she seems to have a high level of intelligence, for she is able to understand Hiccup's plea of saving Toothless, as well as how to trigger the set trap before Toothless could get caught in it. Weapons As a dragon, the Light Fury lacks the means to wield weapons properly and relies on her claws, teeth and the fire power of her plasma blasts. Role in the Crossover The unnamed Light Fury mostly appears in the RotBTD fandom as either Jack, Merida or Elsa's dragon. Mostly for the Hijack, Mericcup and Hiccelsa pairings, as well as some of the How to Train Your Dragon related crossovers, for when Toothless is by his mate's side. Some fanwork have Hiccup and Toothless meeting her beside one of the three characters, that are commonly seen as her rider, as well as a human that she can trust. Long before the Light Fury and her kind were revealed in the third film and it's trailers of it, fans were always fascinated with the idea of a white scaled Night Fury. As some view and treat the idea as a fable in fan written work of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Due to what she had been through, before meeting Hiccup, she initially mistrusts him for being human, and despite Hiccup not presenting himself as a fret to her or other dragons, it didn't stop the Light Fury from tossing him into the ocean in mid-air. Sometime after the Light Fury was recaptured and later drugged by Grimmel, so he could ride the white scaled dragon against her will, while battling Hiccup and Toothless in the air, Hiccup is able to find an opening that allowed him to free the Light Fury from the dragon hunter's control. While his actions allowed the Light Fury to regain her freewill by breaking Grimmel's hold on the wild dragon, Toothless was falling in mid-air which led to Hiccup telling her to save him. Understanding of what he said to her and feeling him letting go of his grip on her, so the Light Fury could save the dragon they both care about; she went to save Hiccup as her next priority. Hiccup's actions in the battle that saved the two Furies and many other dragons from the wrath of both Grimmel and the Warlords, helped the Light Fury to see that not all humans are them and that there are humans that are kind to dragons. Moments before all the dragons left the world of man and descend to the Hidden World, Hiccup tells the now friendlier Light Fury that Toothless is all hers. Years later, a much older Hiccup journeys back to the Hidden World, with Astrid and their children so they could met their dragons friends, the human trusting Light Fury, along with her and Toothless's three hybrid hatchlings and fly beside both her mate, Stormfly and the Haddock family. In some fan rewritten and vice versa work of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, the Light Fury takes Toothless's place as the dragon that changed both Hiccup and the rest of Berk's lives, for the better. There have also been fans that have the Light Fury giving Hiccup a much earlier on chance to gain her trust. Jack Frost Because she is an animal, she'll be able to see Jack. His human appearance would make her weary of the young winter spirit until she realizes that he isn't a threat. Because of her blue eyes and white glittering texture scales, fans sometimes have her as Jack's dragon. Mostly for Viking AU, the How to Train Your Guardian crossover and even the Hijack pairing, with Toothless and his mate beside them. Merida DunBroch Sometimes for Viking AU, the How to Be Brave crossover and even the Mericcup pairing, with Toothless and his mate beside them, fans have Merida as her rider. Which might be due to the fact that they were once forced to be part of someone else's plans for them, have blue eyes, are strong females with their own minds and enjoy having freedom. Rapunzel Corona Toothless She and Toothless appear to have formed a mutual attraction when they first saw each other. Toothless is shown performing 'dances', as if to impress her. However, she is rather bewildered by him and only responds by batting Toothless in the head several times with her paw when he comes too close. Sometime later, the two dragons manage to grow comfortable in each other's presence by spending time flying together, with Toothless licks her head as a sign of love towards her. While in the Hidden World, she and Toothless stay close to each other and even rub heads at one point. As well as becoming the parents of their three hybrid hatchlings. Astrid Hofferson Astrid is the one that gave her kind the name of Light Furies when she and Hiccup saw her for the first time. Both she and the unnmaed female dragon have blue eyes, while Hiccup and Toothless's are green. Which is why some have Astrid as her rider. Grimmel the Grisly Knowing that Furies mate for life, Grimmel releases the caged Light Fury so she could serve as the unknowing bait in his schema to capture the last known Night Fury. After she was recaptured, Grimmel drugs her with Deathgripper venom so he could ride, as well as control the Light Fury with "obedience" for his "sky battle" with Hiccup and Toothless. During their battle Hiccup kicks Grimmel off of the Light Fury's back and freed her from his control, and not long after she saved Toothless and brought him to the safety of land the she fury went back to save Hiccup, while falling dragon hunter is left for dead. In some darker versions that fans have done on the third film, the Light Fury is placed as Grimmel's loyal dragon, as he gets her to bait Toothless. After she falls in love with the Night Fury, the Light Fury turns her back on her former master so could protect Toothless from him. Queen Elsa Because of her blue eyes and white glittering texture scales, fans sometimes have her as Elsa's dragon. Mostly for Viking AU, the Frozen Dragon crossover and even the Hiccelsa pairing, with Toothless and his mate beside them. Long before the Light Fury and her kind were revealed in one of the earlier trailers of the third film, fans had made Elsa the rider of a snow white scaled Night Fury, that is sometimes featured as Toothless's love interest in both the Frozen Dragon crossover and the Hiccelsa pairing. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Steeds